Gods & Monsters Jeff and Annie
by fixingtoshine
Summary: In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel. Living in the garden of evil, Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed. Shining like a fiery beacon, You got that medicine I need Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly. Put your hands on my waist, do it softly. Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing. There is much smut.


A/N: Well this happened, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, no I do not own Community. And while I do wish I did, I know I could never be as amazing as Dan Harmon.

Jeff had been a little...on edge lately. Being a professor, while enjoyable because he was at Greendale with the few people he actually cared about, was not how he saw his life panning out. And Annie hadn't exactly been talking to him lately. It was his fault and he knew it. After that damn emotion computer nonsense he'd started pushing her a way. Just bit by bit. Because no matter how evolved he became, he didn't know how to acknowledge love.

That was when there was a knock at the door, three short raps that didn't help put him at ease. Neither did the woman standing before him. Annie Edison wearing a sort trench coat, one he'd seen before at graduation. With a deep sigh he let her in, not in the mood for the cloying games Evil Annie liked to play. But the glass of scotch in his hand helped his temperament, only just. "What do you want, Evil Annie?"

"Oh Jeff, it's so sweet that you remembered me." She cooed as trailed her fingers along his chest, strolling in like she owned the place. The funny thing was, his Annie did the same thing, but her steps were gentle, not claiming to claim. He didn't like his mind going there though. Because it just couldn't.

He couldn't.

Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around before she could drop her coat. She looked up at him with those damn eyes, but she couldn't pull off the Disney look like his Annie...not _his _Annie, just Annie. "One more time, what do you want?" His words come out more tired than menacing.

"Nothing much, just a little fun." Pulling her wrist from his grip, she undoes her coat and drops it with a satisfied smirk. And Jeff...well Jeff is a man who is being presented with a gorgeous woman covered in black lace. Covered wouldn't really be the right word though, it's only covering the areas he wants so badly to touch. For a split second his mind allows him a dangerous thought, that this is just Annie and she's here for no other purpose than to be with him. Shaking it off, he turns away.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He may have turned away, but she's quick to follow, chest pressed against his back as she wraps her arms around him to pluck the buttons of his shirt apart.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, you know you want this." One delicate hand traces down his now bare chest to the bulge in his pants to find proof of her words.

"Just because I _want _it, doesn't mean I _need _it. And you know it's only because you look like her." He stops her hand, teeth grinding. But his fingers splay out over hers and has her gripping him through the fabric.

"But you know she'd never let you fuck her like I would. There's a monster in you, Jeff. You know it, I know it. And if she knew it, she would never look at you the same." Closing his eyes, he took in her words. Because she was right. That's why this was happening. His own fear of Annie truly seeing all of him. As Evil Annie worked her hand into his pants, he gave in. Too tired and too lonely to fight her off. Pulling her around, he brought her in for a brutal kiss. It was nothing like the one he'd shared with Annie, nothing but raw energy and a sliver of hate in this kiss.

She responded eagerly though, hopping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist. And he couldn't hold it back, couldn't hide the monster raging beneath his veins because right now he didn't have to. Evil Annie wanted it all, then she could have it all. Slamming her against the nearest wall, or in this case, refrigerator, the damn think shook, dropping magnets and a picture of The Study Group to the floor. But he didn't care, didn't give half a damn as she kicked his pants down, his own hands busy unhooking her bra just to get a handful of perfect tits.

Turning her around, he pulled her ass out, fingers delving into her soaking cunt. She rewarded him with a throaty moan, spreading her legs enough apart to reach between them and stroke his cock while he finger fucked her into the wall. But she made it clear she wanted more than just his fingers as she bit into his arm, getting him to pull them out in surprise. She was quick to guide him in, lowering her hips and pushing down till he was full hilt. It had him all but growling as he wrapped a hand around her throat and pounded into her.

The fridge shook, a couple of vases Annie had left when trying to decorate (play house) fell with a shatter, glass scattering across the floor. It seemed appropriate, matching the way his mind was slowly crumbling as he felt her tightening around him. Dropping a finger to her clit, he rubs relentlessly to drag her over over the edge and as her nails dug into his arms he found his finish. Pulling out he came in hot spurts along her back, watching as it dripping down her ass.

With a start, Jeff sat up in bed covered in a thick layer of sweat and emotion, two things he disliked the most. Instead of doing what he wanted to do, shower and drown in a bit of scotch, he went to the kitchen. There was no damage like that in his dream. The picture was still in place, vases unbroken and in place. Pulling one down, he set it on top of the table before going to the bathroom. Peeling off his sweat soaked bottoms, he dropped them into a bin before turning the water to an icy cold to clear his head.

Walking was stupid. Being in school on a Saturday was stupid. Jeff was being stupid. As he wandered the halls on his way to the Study Room, he tried not to think about his ridiculous dream. All of that alternate time line bullshit wasn't for him. But again it happened when he needed it.

Finally he was there, the room where it all began. And of course so was she, so deep in her studies that she didn't notice him come in and take his seat. So he took the oppourtunity to watch her. To try and figure out what he was supposed to say. After all, he was Jeff Winger, man with all the speeches. He'd rallied the group countless times, and yet when it was just her, he was at a loss. When she looked up, she didn't look too surprised to see him there, and his stare remained unwavering. "Jeff...?" Her voice was soft, curious as she watched him watching her. Closing her books and putting her pen down, she gave him her full attention.

"Annie I...have been pushing you away. Because I'm scared, I'm scared and that's what scares me. But I know that I love you and I keep pushing that away. It was that love that opened the door down in that ridiculous computer room. So I pushed you away. Kept pushing and pushing and now-" He was cut off by her lips pressing to his. Gentle, tentative and he responded the same. Standing up without pulling his lips away, he holds her closer, hands cupping her cheeks as he smiled into the kiss.

She pulled back, smiling up at him with those damn Disney eyes. "M'lord?" Hooking his arm with hers, hthey walked out into the metaphorical sunset that was the Greendale campus.

"M'lady."


End file.
